Maybe we were Made for Each Other
by trippingoverjoy
Summary: Read as Katie and Oliver reflect on there relationship. Through the ups and downs and on to the future when they may finally answer the question, are they made for each other? Some language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** I own none of this. It is all property of the lovely JK Rowling.

Author's Notes:  
  
Alright so my name is Kelly and I've written a fanfic before, but i never actually completed it. Recently I've found a new muse though thats got me started again. So please forgive me if the story takes a little while to come together. I'm a little rusty, but hopefully i'll get back into the swing of things. The way this story works is kind of dodgey. I was inspired by 'When Harry met Sally' (great movie). Basically it's Katie and Oliver reflecting on their relationship, ie. how it developed, key events, etc. Anyways, please read it and review it, suggestions are welcome! I love to know how to make it better! **Thank you!**

**Chapter One**

He always appeared to be somewhat of a prat. I'd never really spoken to him, aside from Quidditch tryouts. You didn't need to speak to him to know how full of himself he was though. He thought he was the best bloody Quidditch player to hit the pitch. He acted as though he owned the place. And he was always flexing his muscles for swooning second years or bragging about how he was the captain, a Prefect, and the top of the class, blah, blah, blah. I didn't realize someone's head could be so big. What's worse is he'd been that way since day one!

I'd been going to school with him for the past 6 years, been in at least one class with him each year, and some how i'd managed to keep all lines of communication closed. I only wish I could've kept it that way.

I wouldn't have tried out for the team, but I loved Quidditch so much, not to mention Alicia was on the team, as well as the twins. I walked into tryouts and showed him what I had to offer, and apparently I faired pretty well, seeing as how he gave me one of the Chaser spots. Well I was excited about the position, but I was not excited about the extra attention I started to recieve from Mr. Wood.

He'd always been a womanizer. If you have breast than you were pretty much on Wood's radar. It was quite sickening. In one class period he successfully made a move on every girl in the class...including Professor Sprout!

So I was used to his passes and not so subtle sexual ineuendos, but after tryouts he started coming at me with all of these new approaches that I had never seen before.

But that's not the worst part.

What's bad is...well...I found myself falling for them.

What you need to understand about me is that I had always been a very practical girl. I have my morals and I stick to them. I wasn't scared to admit that at that point I was indeed a virgin, I hadn't recieved my first serious kiss yet, and I actually had no relationship experience at all. I was waiting for the right guy. I'm not saying I didn't have offers, because I did, but I wasn't up for one night stands or random make out sessions.

I also wasn't used to so much attention from the male species.

So when Oliver started hugging me randomly, or he would make a comment about how attractive I looked that day, it kind of got to me. And I'm not going to deny the fact that I would indeed flirt back, I mean it was just Oliver, I knew nothing would come of it so I figured, what a great way to get out all of my pent up flirting frustrations! Well the harmless flirting got a little more serious for me.

You see within the first weeks of that year the first Hogsmeade trip was posted. Now I didn't think he was going to ask me, and I didn't really care. I was planning on going with Alicia and Hermione, whom was a little younger than us. I really didn't care when I found out that he had asked Angelina Johnson, one of the other Gryffindor chasers, to go with him. Well I didn't care until George informed me that Angelina liked Oliver, like...liked him.

Thats when I felt it. That feeling where you're heart drops right into the pit of your stomach. That feeling you get when realization hits and you suddenly become aware of certain romantical feelings you hold for the classes number one sleaze.

It was that day that I realized I was crushing on the Oliver Wood, and there was no turning back.

A/N: I have the next two chapters written so I should post them shortly. Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** None of this is mine, the characters and everything is property of a genius, which i am not.

**Chapter Two:**

From there a few months passed by. Thankfully nothing happend between Angelina and Oliver in Hogsmeade, well aside from a brief make-out session, but after that Angelina actually started to date Fred. The coupling kind of shocked us all, but now it just kind of fits. 

Oliver continued his old ways, but now I noticed it a whole hell of a lot more. I'd see him in the hallway before a class with some random girl and the jealousy would take over. I mean it didn't bug me that much, well, it did when he was talking to Cho.

You see in our fourth year Cho and Oliver had a little fling. They never officially dated, but there was something, and I know for a fact that she still held certain feelings for him. So it definately miffed me to see them together, but then he'd approach me during practice and i'd totally let my guard down and forget all of the previous flirting escapades.

I remember one meeting that we had in the locker room after a particuarily messy/painful practice. I had just gotten out of my gaurds, and I was scantily clad in a towel and a fairly skimpy bathing suit that i'd borrowed from Alicia seeing as how i'd left mine in the dormitory. I was about to step in the shower when Oliver walked around the corner, and like me he was at a lack of clothing.

"Oliver...uh...why...wha-...why are you over here?"

"Well, there are two different reasons. Do you want the polite, logical answer, or the...Oliver answer?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Of course you do."

"Fine, than i'd prefer the polite answer."

"Well, you see I was planning on taking a nice shower, seeing as how this practice was particuarily gruesome if i do say so myself. Well I went to turn the tap on and it appears that the hot water on the boys side isn't working. Either that or Fred and George thought it would be funny to mess with the showers before the big bad coach could get cleaned up."

"Oh, well...I have a feeling that I am going to regret asking you this, but what could the Oliver answer possibly be?"

At this point he started to walk towards me with a look in his eyes that only Oliver can possess, it's a look of...hunger? Oh I don't know how to describe it, but when it's coming at you it's a fairly intimidating thing.

"Well you see Katie, I noticed all of the other girls leave, showered and dressed, but you weren't among them. So that led me to believe that you had yet to clean up..."

I started to back away, but alas Oliver was ahead of me and had me exactly were he wanted me. I was backing up directly into the shower stall. There were no means of escaping him.

"So I decided, after seeing that my shower wasn't in working order, to come over here, and wouldn't you know it, here you are. Still dirtied up from practice, and looking quite lovely in that towel if I may be so bold."

By this point I was against the wall, Oliver still bearing down on me. I had no clue as to what to do. I mean i'd yet to kiss a boy, but there I was right in front of him in only a bathing suit, if you could even call it that, and a towel! He kept inching closer and closer.

Next thing I knew his hands were on my hips. I thought I was going to melt right there. As soon as he touched me it was like my entire body was on fire. I wanted to run, but at the same time it was magnetic, as scared as I was it was innvigorating. But than it got scary. Oliver started to lean in.

His face kept getting closer and closer and I had know idea what to do about it. I didn't want my first kiss to be like this but at the same time I really wanted to just snog him silly, even though I really didn't know what to do when it came to the whole snogging thing. I was watching his lips come towards mine and I was ready for it to happen, when he stopped. He stopped an inch away from me, and all he said was...

"I went 90, you go 10"

Well, I didn't go 10. Instead, I giggled.

And when I giggled, he let go.

After that an hour long conversation ensued about why I couldn't kiss him. I told him how I was inexperienced, scared, and not the kinda of girl who could just kiss someone without any kind of comitment, no matter how much I wanted to. The bad thing about Oliver is that he isn't stupid. He called it exactly like it was. He said that might all be true, but he knew the real reason why I couldn't kiss him.

"It's because you like me...isn't it."

It wasn't even a question. It was a statement. He knew and there was nothing I could do.

"Yeah."

But he didn't make fun of me or anything. Instead he hugged me.

He stood up, than stood me up, and hugged me. Than he left.

**A/N:** So I definately forgot how much I love getting reviews. Many thanks to **Luvin-it**! I felt super cool to be remembered! Chapter 3 should be up shortly, after that though they will be a little more spaced out, because I don't have anymore written yet, and tomorrow is my first day back to school. I'll try to get at least a chapter up everyday or every other day but please don't hold me to that! Thanks again and keep reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** None of it's mine!

**A/N:** So this chapter is basically Oliver's point of view about things. There have been some questions, actually only one about what happend in the last chapter. Basically They were going to kiss and he leaned into, but she didn't. Than they talked about past relationshop experience and such when Oliver told Katie that he was aware of her crush. I hope that cleared stuff up. Yay for new reviewers and of course the amazing old ones! Please continue to R/R!  
**  
Chapter 3 **

I really didn't want to leave her that day in the locker room, but I had no other choice. I mean I was freaking out!

You see I had always been attracted to Katie. I would've approached her sooner, but she was so intimidating, not to mention from what I'd heard about her she was quite the little prude. Then she tried out for the team and all those years of pent up attraction were released.

Than the shit kinda of hit the fan.

I mean for those first few weeks of our fifth year, her being on the team and all was great. I'd flirt with her and she'd flirt back. She was really good at flirting...and teasing. She was probably the biggest tease I'd come in contact with but it only made the attraction...no...the want stronger.

Well after a while the twin's started making comments.

They weren't awful. Just little things. Like they'd start singing the whole "Katie and Oliver sitting in a tree..." song when we'd walk by, or something as equally as childish. They didn't really affect me, but they definately did something to Katie.

As soon as a comment was made she would blush and start doing that nervous giggle she does, or she would start talking really fast about something really random, or she'd leave. I didn't get it! But than George shined some light on the situation. Scratch that. He didn't shine some light, he blinded me with it! He told me flat out...

"She likes you mate. She likes you a whole hell of a lot."

So what do I do...I use it against her. I think maybe since she likes me so much I can get a good snog out of her and be done with it because thats just the kind of asshole I was. Well it didn't work out that way.

Why you ask?

Well one, she wouldn't kiss me, and two I couldn't kiss her.

I mean I tried. I leaned in and everything, but I couldn't make contact. It was physically impossible. Apparently I have a conscious. Who would have thought. 

So there we were talking about all the reason's why she can't kiss me, and may I just say they weren't lying when they refered to her as a prude. Some how she was different though. She wasn't out to get the male species like most, she just wanted respect and she wanted it to be...right.

I did find it quite amazing that a girl like her had yet to be kissed, let alone asked out. Men must be stupid not to go after a girl like Katie. I mean she's extremely strong willed and independent, compassionate, and one of the most beautiful people i've yet to lay eyes on. She's also funny in that sarcastic way and smart but not a genius. She's selfless and she also talented on the field.

So why hadn't any guy attempted to get with her? More importantly, why wasn't I trying to get with her?

It was during that conversation when I realized that I, Oliver Wood, liked Katie Bell, and I was scared shitless.

**A/N:** Hokay so I don't have anything written after this. I'll be doing that tomorrow to keep myself occupied in my chemistry class...as well as most of the others. Sorry this is taking long to update i'm just trying to take my time, i kinda rushed these first chapters. I don't feel like they were my best so i'll be trying harder, which means it may take me longer to update. Anyways hope you enjoyed the male perspective and such.

3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** It's not mine!

**A/N:** Sorry it's taking me so long to update, but I'm in a play at my school so i have rehearsal everyday until 6:30, and my visiting brother is staying in my room, so I don't have unlimited computer access like usual. He leaves Tuesday, so updates might be more frequent, but for now it looks like i'll only be posting new chapters on the weekend. I'm really sorry! Yay for new reviewers! Anyways here goes...OH fyi. It's back to Katie's POV.

**Chapter Four**

After the locker room fiasco things got weird between us.

I mean we still talked like we used to and flirted, but somehow it was different.

He kept on distancing himself from me. I mean, we went an entire practice without uttering a word to one another! So I turned to the twins not expecting much to come from it, but I was in for a pleasant surprise.

"Fred...George, you're part of the male species aren't you?"

"Thanks Katie. Thanks a lot, but yes, we are indeed male. Why do you ask?"

"Because, maybe you can explain why Oliver is freaking out."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"George if it were obvious she wouldn't be asking for our assistance."

"But it's pretty bloody obvious..."

"I know that George but Katie is a female...a blonde one at that. Things don't come as easy to her as they may to us."

"To true, but still, how thick can you be-"

"Guys, I am standing right here..."

"We're aware", the twins said in unison.

"Are you going to explain it or not?"

"I suppose...", George said while taking a seat next to me,"...well go ahead Fred."

"Thanks. Well you see Kates, the male species is quite a complex group of people. We may seem like we have everything together, and we may seem like we know everything, which is true for the most part, but when we are faced with certain obstacles, we freeze."

George stood up and joined his other half.

"What my brother says is true, and in Oliver's case, this obstacle is, drum roll please..."

At this Fred grabbed a stray quaffle and transfigured it into a snare drum. Leave it to these two to take the phrase seriously...

"Commitment", they echoed.

Commitment? He isn't talking to me because of...commitment? What?

"Wait...comm-WHAT?"

"She still doesn't get it. She _still _doesn't get it!"

"Calm down George, i'll take care of this."

Fred turned to me.

"You see Katie, You and our dear captain have been friends for quite sometime, correct?"

"Since our first year, but how does that-"

Fred pressed his pointer finger to my lips.

'SHHH, just listen, ok?"

I nodded.

"Sometimes after friends have been friends for a while other feelings start to form, which i'm sure you're aware of seeing as how you like our little Oliver. Right?"

I nodded again.

"Well, it's quite possible, in fact it's a _definate_ possiblity that our dear captain has these same feelings for you. Do you understand?"

"Understand what?"

At this point George came at me in a rage, stood me up than proceeded to shake the life out of me!

" HE LIKES YOU, YOU DIMWIT! He's acting odd because he has all these new feelings for you and he doesn't know what to do with them! He _wants_ to date you,but he doesn't want to jeopardize your friendship, so he distancing himself thinking maybe it will all go away, but it's not! It's doing exactly the opposite for him! Do you understand NOW!"

"Are you through George?"

"Yes, Fred. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't stop myself. They've been playing dumb for the past 3 years..."

"I know, look why don't you go up to the castle. Lee's probably waiting for us, i'll be a long in a few."

George left, and Fred and I were in the locker room alone. Apparently we'd been here a while, for when George opened the door there was only the soft glow of the remaining sunlight. Fred sat down next to me. We stayed in silence for a few minutes until it was interrupted...

"Are you okay Kates?"

"I think so. I just, it's hard to comprehend. I mean it's Oliver. When we had that conversation I figured that was going to be it, I didn't expect anything to come from it, but now...This is just so weird Fred. I mean, you've been with me through all of it, the guy has never liked me back. I just...I don't know what to do."

"I wish I could help you Katie, but I'm a guy, contrary to what I said before, we don't know everything, but don't tell anyone I said that. I'll tell you what. I'll try talking to Oliver, see where he stands and such, and if anything i'll tell him to stop giving you the cold shoulder, alright?"

"Thanks Fred."

Fred stood up than pulled me into a hug. I was lucky to have him, I was lucky to have George too, but Fred and I had always been closer. I could trust Fred, and in turn he could trust me. We stayed like that for a while until the growl of Fred's stomach interrupted the comfortable silence.

"My bad, I am a growing boy though."

"Indeed you are, go on. Dinner's probably about to start anyways."

"Alright," I turned and started toward my locker,"aren't you comming?"

"Yeah, I'll be up in a few, don't worry about me."

Fred left, and so did I but I didn't go to dinner that night. Instead I opted for my empty dormitory.

I opened the door, and was pleased to find that no one else had decided to skip dinner that night. I walked over to my bed, opened the drapes, and crawled it. I fell back on my bed, but as my head collided with the down pillow I heard the rustle of a paper. I turned over and was surprised to find a piece of parchment. I threw back the drape and turned on the small, keroscene lamp next to my bed. I unfolded the crumpled parchment and read:

_Meet me at the pitch after dinner?_

_-Oliver_

After reading the note, I heard the portrait downstairs open. Dinner was through, and I was going to be late.

**A/N:** So this chapter is a wee bit longer than the others, and I worked in more dialouge. Hopefully you liked it. I definately have some key events in place. I'll try to get two chapters written this week, so I can post them this weekend, and i'll try to post sooner, but I make no promises. Please R/R!


End file.
